


Horizon

by sencire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2020, F/F, do not repost without permission, give them a break, pure fluff, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sencire/pseuds/sencire
Summary: Realizing that Clarke misses the stars, Lexa has to think of something. She can't take Clarke to the stars but maybe she can bring the stars to her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 165
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my other story “Hate to love, time is all we get”: this is sort of an epilogue to it, set a few weeks after the other story ends. 
> 
> For those of you who haven’t read above mentioned work, you may want to do that if you’d like to know how it came to be that Clarke and Lexa are together like this. You can probably enjoy this without knowing the full story, although a few references may be lost on you.
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated.

* * *

The sun is just peeking over the horizon. Without opening her eyes, Lexa stretches out her arm, searching for the woman next to her. She feels well rested although it is too early to wake up yet. Clarke is not there. Slowly, Lexa opens her eyes and finds the spot empty, the covers holding no hint of warmth from the body that has spent the night there. She closes her eyes again. Lately, she has been enjoying lazy mornings in bed with Clarke. Sleepy lovemaking has become one of her favorites. Snuggling even closer to Clarke, sliding her hand underneath the sleeping gown and touching Clarke’s soft, warm skin, slowly intensifying the movements until Clarke turns into her and Lexa loses herself in her again.

As if needing to make sure Clarke is real every single time. Touching her is like drawing the first clear breaths in a new day. As if every night still threatens to take her away from her and every morning begins with shaking off the fear of losing her again. She feels her heart clench slightly now, afraid of finding no sign of Clarke anywhere if she looks. Eventually, she exhales a shaky breath and turns around, dragging the furs with her.

Cautiously opening one eye, Lexa’s heart leaps and a smile spreads across her face when she sees Clarke’s figure standing by the window. She wants to call out but something stops her. Clarke is naked in the chilly morning air, her hair still messy from sleep. Arms wrapped tightly around her upper body, she stands unmoving and stares outside.

“Niron?” Lexa’s voice is raspy and she clears her throat.

Turning her head just enough so Lexa can see the side of her face, Clarke flashes a smile before turning back. It’s a sad smile and Lexa’s heart feels heavy. Throwing off the furs, she pads over to the window, sliding her arms around her lover from behind and pressing her bed-warm front to Clarke’s cold back.

“You’re freezing, come back to bed,” she says gently, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s bare shoulder.

“I was watching the stars,” Clarke tells her and looks up at the pale blue sky. The sun is rising quickly, there are no stars to be seen anymore.

Lexa rests her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and leans her head against Clarke’s cheek. She brings her arms up higher in an attempt to shield Clarke from the chill, enveloping Clarke in them. But Lexa is naked too, there’s not much protection she can offer like this.

“How long have you been standing here?”

“I don’t know. Half an hour? It was dark when I got up.”

“You’ve been standing here in the cold for half an hour?” Lexa walks over to the bed to grab a large fur and wraps it around herself and Clarke as she resumes the same position as before.

“Mhm,” Clarke mumbles when she feels the warmth on her skin, leaning back against Lexa.

“Do you miss the stars?” Lexa asks softly. They have not talked about this since Clarke came back a few weeks ago.

Clarke nods.

“I promised to find the space for you so you feel at home. I failed. I’m sorry.”

Turning around, Clarke looks at her.

“No, Lexa, you didn’t fail. I feel very much at home here. With you. It’s just that I also miss where I come from.”

Lexa looks at her for a long moment. A smile flickers across Clarke’s face but her eyes still look sad. Lexa can still see the sky in them and sometimes, at night, she sees the stars in them too.

“Come, let’s get you warmed up again.” She leads Clarke back to the bed, crawling in next to her and sweeping her into her arms once again. She runs a hand across the cool skin, rubbing gently to warm it up, pressing kisses to every spot she can get to. Lexa can just never get enough of this.

“Mhm, this is nice,” Clarke turns in her arms, pressing their bodies closer together, moving in purpose. Their lovemaking is slow and gentle. Their kisses are soft, full of tenderness and longing. Clarke holds on to her when they come together, whispering Lexa’s name. It sounds like a plea.

“You have explored all of Polis with me,” Lexa says afterwards when Clarke lays her head down on her chest, her stubborn hair tickling her chin. “But I haven’t taken you far outside yet. Perhaps we should go.”

“Go where?”

“Oh, my love, there is so much you have not seen yet. My land is vast. You have not met all of the clans. My people –“

“I’m in bed with the commander of thirteen clans showing off,” Clarke sighs, making Lexa chuckle. She presses a kiss to Clarke’s hair.

“I didn’t know I still need to impress you.”

A pinch to her side makes Lexa giggle. No, she is as far away from being the commander as she can be. She melts in Clarke’s hands and she likes it. It’s Clarke and Lexa inside these walls. Outside is where they still try to figure out who they are. She thinks for a moment. There is a meeting with all ambassadors next week to talk about the details of the Sky People as part of the coalition. But until then …

“I will cancel all meetings for the rest of the week and then we will take a trip,” she tells Clarke. Rolling them around, Lexa slides on top of Clarke, pushing her thigh between her legs where she still feels the slick heat.

“I cannot give you the sky, but I can give you all of the earth.“

Early the next day, they take off. Lexa still hasn’t told Clarke where they’re headed. She has taken enough supplies to last them a few days though and Clarke has inquired twice about it before they have even reached the edge of the woods.

“You’ll see,” Lexa says with a smirk. “Patience is a virtue.”

“And you’re a pain in the ass.” Clarke retorts.

They ride their horses in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet. This is something Lexa has come to learn about Clarke during their weeks together. When it’s just the two of them, it seems the world outside does not exist. And even now, being out, the horses moving and snorting beneath them, all that Lexa feels is peace. Clarke looks to be lost in thought whenever Lexa looks over to her. But as soon as she holds out her hand, Clarke’s face lights up with a smile that has widened constantly since the last morning.

The further they leave the city behind, the more the tension drops off Lexa’s shoulder and she is beginning to feel free again. There’s just something about the way Titus looks at her that makes her uneasy. She has ordered Gustus to keep an eye on him while she’s not there. When she returns, she will have to talk to the Flamekeeper again. Lexa shakes the thoughts from her mind, guiding her horse towards the river. It runs wide here but they’re heading upstream where it will be a lot less wild.

They reach the spot around noon. The sun is high in the sky and it’s getting warm. After tying up the horses, Lexa takes her bow and arrows and walks over to the edge of the water. When she turns, Clarke is standing in the middle of the small clearing, looking up at the waterfall. This is where the water comes down from the mountain, cascading into a small pool before it starts on its journey through the woods.

“I’m going to get us some food.” Lexa walks over to the pond and continues along the side of it, looking for the best spot to get in.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Clarke comes up behind her. “I wish I had brought my drawing stuff.”

Lexa smiles. “Check my bag,” she tells Clarke and kisses the tip of her nose.

“Oh, you didn’t!” Clarke beams. “How are you this perfect?”

Lexa opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by a stormy kiss.

“No, don’t say it, I know.” Clarke laughs as she walks off to check the bags that are still tied to the horses.

Lexa walks a little further, almost to where the small creek leaves the pond. This is where the fish collect and this is where she will get in. There’s break in the bank here, a mild slope where it’s easier to get in and out. She takes off her boots and carefully wades into the water trying to not stir it too much. The water comes up to the middle of her thighs and it’s freezing. Mountain water is cold.

She tightens the bow and points it at the water, the tip almost touching the surface. She can see a few larger fish below. She will need two to feed them both. It takes a few minutes, then the point of her arrow slowly starts to follow a fish that circles around her legs. Just as she gets ready to release, Clarke flops down by the side of the pond, dangling her feet in the water. Lexa sighs as she watches the fish scoot away with a twist of its tail.

“Clarke!” Lexa lowers the bow. „I’m never going to catch anything like this.”

“I wanted to draw you. You look so … dangerous with your bow.” Clarke winks at her mischievously. “It’s too cold though,” she whines a second later and pulls her feet out of the water again. “How can you stand there?”

“Clarke –“

“Yeah, alright, I’m leaving.” Clarke picks up her drawing pad and Lexa watches until she has reached the other end of the pond again where she sits down and starts to draw the waterfall instead. She knows Clarke knows how to catch fish too. She must have done it while she was away from her people. She caught other animals as well, trading them with … Lexa shakes her head. It doesn’t matter anymore. Clarke turns to look over her shoulder and waves at her. Lexa has to tell her heart to be quiet as it beats loudly, full of love. She sends a silent _I love you_ towards Clarke and then focuses on her task again.

She hasn’t done this in a long time, but Lexa still remembers everything Gustus has taught her about catching fish. So it doesn’t take very long and they sit down by the fire, waiting for the fish to roast. Lexa is surprisingly pleased with herself. Something as simple as catching fish has Clarke throw her hands around her neck and drown her in kisses. She likes it. She may have to catch a few more fish if that is to be her reward every time. And for some reason, nothing she has ever done as commander has made her feel this way.

After they have eaten, Lexa gets up to wash her hands in the pond. The bank is steep and slippery here but she’s careful as she leans down and starts cleaning up. Clarke groans, belly full, but gets down to her knees beside her. Lexa grabs a handful of sandy mud and holds it out to her.

“Here.”

“That’s dirt, Lexa. How is that going to help?”

“It will remove the grease and the water will remove the dirt. Trust me,” Lexa says, as she covers her hands in the mud and carefully leans down, holding her hands underwater and rubbing them together furiously. The dirt comes off in a cloud, making the clear water murky. After a moment of hesitation, Clarke does the same, rubbing the dirt all the way up above her elbows. With a glare at Lexa, she leans down and puts her arms into the water all the way. Before she’s able to react, one of Clarke’s knees slides down the muddy slope and she loses her balance.

“Be careful, the slope is ...” Lexa manages to say before Clarke tips forward and falls into the pond.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” she yelps when she comes up again. Lexa can just barely stifle a laugh. She looks like a wet puppy.

“What are you laughing at?”

Lexa moves to help her out but when she grabs Clarke’s swirling hand and pulls, Clarke gives it a sharp jerk causing Lexa to lose her balance, landing next to Clarke with a splash.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa scrambles to her knees to look at Clarke who just sits there, up to her chest in the water, laughing.

“You’re not laughing at me, I’m laughing at you.”

“Well,” Lexa says defeated, “at least we’re clean now.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

With their clothes draped over some bushes and branches to dry, they lie down on the grass. The sun is warm on the water now too, finally peeking over the edge of the mountain and bathing the little clearing fully in sunlight.

Instead of just changing into dry clothes, they have decided to prolong their break a little more and enjoy the day.

“Where I want us to spend the night is only a couple more hours away,” Lexa explains. “There’s no rush and this is a good place.”

She catches Clarke looking at her. It makes Lexa feel slightly uncomfortable, as it often does when there is no darkness to conceal anything at all. It’s her scars. Nothing but confident fully clothed, being without her protective shell feels very different. And Clarke is so close to her. Lexa doesn’t want to hide anything from her but she still can’t help but become self-conscious. Clarke never leaves a shred of doubt of her thinking Lexa is anything but beautiful. So Lexa stretches out her legs, shaking the nagging thoughts, and raises one arm above her head. It sculpts her body in all the right places and she knows Clarke enjoys seeing her like this.

Clarke’s eyes travel over the soft curve of her breast, lingering for a moment before moving across her stomach and her thighs all the way down to her feet before snapping back up to meet her eyes.

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke sighs. “You have turned me into a drooling idiot.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asks gently. “You are not drooling.”

“No.” Clarke leans over to kiss her, placing her hand softly on her Lexa’s stomach. “But if you keep looking like that, I will.”

“I don’t understand. I can’t change the way I look.” Sometimes, Clarke puzzles her. “Would you want me to look different? How?”

“Wait! I will show you. Don’t move!” Clarke reaches for her drawing pad and turns a page. She sits up crossing her legs and starts to draw. It only takes a few minutes and then she holds the sketch up for Lexa to see.

“I’ll finish it when we get back. Look, your proportions are perfect,” she says eagerly, pointing at different parts of Lexa’s body in her drawing. Lexa still has no idea what Clarke is talking about. She knows her own body and has seen it many times. It has been beaten up too many times, carrying too much evidence of countless battles for her to think it all that special.

“And then you have this sharp mind and your soft heart inside of that perfect body of yours,” Clarke continues. “I sometimes wonder if you’re real. You just make me want to eat you up every time I look at you.”

She’s blushing.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Lexa takes the drawing pad from her and turns onto her side.

“Yes, you did, and you’re making me feel like something I am not. I am not perfect, Clarke.”

She points down at her thigh, at two jagged scars from sword wounds. A little higher up, right on her hip, there’s the visible memory of an arrow that had to be cut out. She moves on to a scar just below her breast where the vicious knife of an Ice Nation warrior sliced her. Twisting her shoulder to locate another scar on her upper arm, she hears Clarke sigh.

“Can you just please take the compliment and leave it that?”

”I’m sorry.” Lexa blinks a few times, pressing her lips together. “I guess I’m still not very good at love.”

Clarke shuffles closer and touches her forehead against Lexa’s.

“You’re perfect at that too,” she says with a smile, leaning in to place the softest of kisses on Lexa’s lips, then proceeds to kiss down her neck, leaving a wet trail with her tongue.

“I love how you taste,” Clarke purrs, moving further on top of Lexa and sliding off the bindings that cover her chest.

It sends a shiver through Lexa’s body despite the warm air and Clarke’s body so close. She brings both her hands to Clarke’s head and digs her fingers into her hair, gently giving the searching mouth a clear direction. Soon, Clarke’s lips close around her nipple, teasing the stiff bud. A hand slides down her side and into her underwear. A finger is tapping lightly on the inside of the thigh to get her to open her legs wider.

“Clarke –“, she moans as her body responds with a mind of its own.

“You said we have time.”

Lexa feels a finger slide through her folds, gathering up the wetness that has already built up and spreading it. Clarke gets her wet in seconds. Just thinking about her does that. There have been many days in the past weeks when Lexa had to change her underwear because it was soaked. She had been too embarrassed to tell Clarke. She feels Clarke’s finger pushing inside slowly while her thumb draws soft, slow circles around her clit. Clarke’s mouth is still attached to her breast. Lexa’s hips start a rocking motion, trying to draw the fingers deeper inside and a sharp pain shoots through her as Clarke bites down on her nipple. Her body stills with the hot wave washing over her all too quickly.

“That was …”, Lexa pants, trying to catch her breath.

Clarke comes up to kiss her with a wicked smile, wiping her hand in the grass.

“You really need to stop thinking about your scars because I never think of them.”

“They’re not pretty, Clarke. And I want to be –“, she stops, wondering what it was that she had meant to say.

Clarke looks at her with calm eyes.

“You are.”

A familiar silence settles between them. It’s something Lexa loves about them. She pulls Clarke close, enjoying the feeling of the soft body comfortably heavy against hers and lets her eyes close. She can hear the waterfall, leaves rustling quietly in the breeze, the horses blowing softly not far from them. They’re getting fidgety, Clarke’s horse more than Lexa’s but hers is an exceptionally calm horse. They could just stay here like this.

Lexa’s eyes snap open. No, they can’t. There’s somewhere else they need to be before night falls. She shifts and draws a grumpy sound from Clarke.

“Stay still.”

“Clarke, we should go. It’s getting late.”

Clarke rolls onto her back and lays there looking up at the few clouds in the sky.

“We really have to have a talk about your concept of time. First you say we have time, now you say it’s getting late.”

She turns her head to look at Lexa. “And I’m still waiting to be redeemed.” She turns back.

Lexa knows Clarke is only teasing her again. She’s curious, she wants to know where Lexa is taking her just as much as Lexa wants to show her.

“But okay, let’s go.” With that, Clarke jumps up and walks over to where their clothes are hung up to dry. Picking them up, she turns to wink at Lexa.

“Come on!”

Lexa ignores the stickiness between her legs when she puts on her pants and pulls her shirt over her head. She’s getting excited, eager to get going so they will have enough time to set up camp.

“No, I am not going to tell you where we’re headed,” she tells Clarke in response to yet another question about their destination and places a quick kiss on her nose.

It doesn’t take long to pack up their things and soon they’re back on their horses, following a path only Lexa knows.

“When will you tell me where we’re going?” Clarke asks her again but Lexa only smiles at her quietly.

The sun is low in the sky when they finally reach their destination. Once the horses are taken care of, Lexa starts building another fire while Clarke sets up a small tent for the night. When she’s finished, she lets herself drop to the ground next to Lexa.

“So what do we do now?” Clarke asks, holding her hands up to the fire. The nights are still chilly, even if the sunny days suggest otherwise, and it’s getting dark slowly now. The sunlight no longer touches the ground.

“Now we eat,” is all Lexa says. They eat in silence, food brought from Polis, exchanging long looks across the fire. Lexa has brought some of the wine that Clarke likes so much and they share the cup, huddling close under a blanket.

They wait until the sun has almost set, leaving them with just enough light to see everything around them. Glancing up at the sky, Lexa finally gets up.

“We have to go, it will start soon.”

Clarke follows her through the increasing darkness; holding on to her hand and Lexa wonders again how she ever managed to sneak up to prey being so noisy.

“Sssh,” she goes when the trees open up to reveal a small clearing, the ground soft with moss and grass. She pulls Clarke until she’s next to her, then takes a step back without letting go of her hand. With a frown, Clarke looks at her and is just about to say something when Lexa slowly lifts her other hand to point over Clarke’s shoulder.

“There.”

There’s one. Then another one. Then a group of them.

Tiny lights are dancing between the trees and bushes, some coming close enough to illuminate Clarke’s face. And her face is a picture Lexa would love to draw. Eyes wide, slack-jawed, Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand, shaking it excitedly.

“What is that?” she asks, her voice only a whisper.

“I believe they’re called fireflies.” Lexa tells her, stepping behind Clarke to wrap her arms around her waist.

“Lexa, look up!” Clarke points to where the tree tops open into the now dark sky. Numerous fireflies are up there, too, bright lights against the dark background.

“They look like stars! Lexa! You brought the stars to me.”

Lexa leans in, nuzzling Clarke’s neck. Her arms tighten and she feels Clarke’s stomach flutter.

“Clarke?” she says softly, her lips against Clarke’s neck. “Don’t cry.”

Clarke sniffles. “I’m happy.”

“So am I.”

“Thank you.” Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms to press a kiss to her lips. Lexa gently wipes a tear from her cheek. She can feel her heart melting completely at the sight. She leans in but her lips only kiss empty air. Clarke has turned around once more, leaning back into her embrace.

One by one the tiny stars sink to the ground and when the last one has faded, they stumble back to their camp in the dark. Tomorrow, they will head back to Polis. But tonight belongs to them.

The last thing Lexa hears before Clarke drowns her in a tantalizing kiss is her whispered ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground.
> 
> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
